The Goddess Of Death
by Tourniquet-Kitten
Summary: I wont post more then one chapter with out atleast 3 reviews! lemon later, original characters, and all the gundam five No yoai this time sorry, but i promise to write a 2X5 if you guys post reviews!
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEEEEEEY GUUUUYS!!!  
  
Hi, I'm Tourniqeut Kittie. And this is my story, No, of course I do not own Gundam wing, but the orginal characters are mine. NO STEALIE! It would cause you to suffer a very painful, and humilating death...er torture session at the hands of Duo Maxwell. My Duo. *happy calf eyes* wah, any way, please give me some feed back after this chapter, I would really apprciate it. thanks.  
  
T.K  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part One: Saving Death.  
  
The battles raged on, and Shingami fought like it would be his last chance to save the world. Bulits rained down like a firery storm. His cackle scared men into a fleeting retreat, his death like charms inraged others into battering his lithe body. His hair came unbond and matted with the blood of his wounds. He roared as his minstrations proved to be useless the enemy kept coming. Where did Oz get all of these men to die for unjust causes? His radar system going insane with a loud bleeting noise. He grimiced at the thought of his last choice... self destruction. Heero had preformed it and dissapeared. Could he do the same? Could he end the war for himself? In a silent defeat the god of death opened the door to his gundam, "May all you Oz solders ROT IN HELL!!!!"  
  
He screamed in rage and beat the detinator button into his hand the self distruct beeped louldly...  
  
All systems fail, selfdestruct imcomplete. Duo cursed, the soilders moved in ready to take Shinigami's life for him, if he was so willing to die. Duo slumped as he waited for his last battle to be ended by his discraseful death. It never came. Instead the sounds of explostions became louder, as a blur moved in and cut down the Oz soilders like a hot knife. Wings and a long tail is all that could be seen in the movements, a flash of silver then a mobile suit would fall useless in two peices. Soilders screamed out in agony, and Deathscythe was nocked over, pinning the gundam pilot between in and the snowy ground.  
  
Duo grumbled, "So this is my grave. My own tool of death... Thanks old buddy, at least it was you who did me in, I'm sorry I failed you."  
  
He laid back and admitted defeat. When Deathscythe was lifted off of he panicked. Who could do this? He found a short mobile suit imatating a dragon, holding a scythe as large as his own, soild metal, and cold as ice. It shoved his gundam to the side and advanced on him. "Are you Shinigami?"  
  
It sounded like the god of death had found the Goddes of death. Duo nodded curtly, but smirked. " Have you come to kill death? Or simply to mock him?"  
  
The solder advanced on him, she reached out and touched his cheek. "So your gundam was modeled after mine? I never thought such a god would pilot a mobile suit... Kit was wrong, you are just a boy."  
  
Duo growled. "Mocking death is not smart."  
  
He jumped to defind his honner but fell back on his butt. He had broken his leg in the fall, and the adreinaline rush blocked the pain from his mind. But he felt it now. The goddes walked forword and tossed him over her shoulder. "Hold on Shinigami, I will take you some where to heal."  
  
She walked back to Deathscythe. "Dont worry little brother, I wont leave you behind. I'm sure Kit and I can fix you. If we work together we could even improve on your speed and energy use. Make you twice the gundam. How's that sound little brother?"  
  
She talked to the gundam like wufei whorshiped his, Duo rolled his eyes. His savior was a nut job. Great. The goddes hooked a little black box to his gundam. A small silver cord was attatched to the belly of her suit. "That should hold him in place."  
  
Duo snorted. "Your kidding right? That little string? You ARE insane."  
  
The goddess looked at him, then stretching her metal wings lifted off the ground. Slowly she lifted higher, takeing Deathscythe with her. Duo was to dumbfounded to comment. She flew for a few hours, Duo lulled to sleep by the sudden warm rush of air on his backside. When the ride slowed to a stop and they were lowering, Deathscythe was half samurged into a lake, Duo started to fight the girl. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOUR GOING TO KILL MY GUNDAM!!"  
  
The goddess shook her head again and dropped Duo the last 10ft to the ground. Duo growled then silenced by the drop. She made sure he wasnt dead then say to the repairs of Deathscythe. Deep under the lake held a small base, big enough for two full sized gundams, and for the five gundam gods. The goddess flew out of the water and gathered up the pilot. "Silly boy. Don't you know women are smarter? I have a base, and we will fix your gundam. And I will keep you."  
  
She smirked and carried him into her dark cabin. The goddess begain to undress the pilot, servaing his wounds. He did have a few that would require stiches. She laid him out on her dinning table, she left his boxers on, and then covered him with a sheet. "You could have died. Then what good would you be to us? To the world and to the colonies? None." she sighed.  
  
She meandered off to get her first aid kit, wich was a truck filled with hospital goodies. "Your lucky I'm a doctor. I'll have you banaged in no time."  
  
She Cleaned all the wounds then, she started on his suitures. The three deep cuts on his chest were the worst, he didnt seem to have enough skin to sew together. "Crazy pilots, think they can cheat death." she tisked and wrapped him in snow white bandages that tainted pink from the little blood left. Once he was all sewed and wrapped up she mumbled soemthing and was instently back in her gundam. She lifted Duo like he weighed nothing, and carried him to the cot in the far corner. She laid him down and a covered him up to the sholders. "When you wake, I'll clean that main of hair for you."  
  
She mumbled something else about the dundam suit then dissapeared. 


	2. Wonderland

Part Two: Meeting the Goddes of Death.  
  
"Destiny's back you know." Sd slide out from under the gundam known as Deathscythe. She looked into pink and purple eyes, and then watched as the cat like ears twitched. "And she's brought back the pilot to this gundam."  
  
Kittie rolled her eyes. "You know she has been tracking him ever since he stole that damned suit. Even if it was modeled after mine. She still calls it little brother, like she was ment to pilot the damned thing." Kittie's tail twitched in frustration.  
  
Sd laughed and her brown eyes helt a mischivous glint. "If i could get my hands on the boy that piloted hevey arms... I dont think I would leave the barriks."  
  
She laughed heartly when Bon Bon poked her nose out from the knee of the large gundam. "I wouldn't mind meeting the man who pilots Sheinlong. He's so ... dreamie." she sighed and was lost again in the gundam, the whole leg jerked then she giggled. "Fixed it!"  
  
Sd, and kittie shook her head. "That child scares me... "  
  
Sd snikkered and slid into the dark cavern pulling down with her the weilding mask. "Who would you capture kittie? This mission was to catpure the little brother suits.. what pilot are you going to torture?"  
  
Kitte thought about it, then smirked. "I wouldnt mind breaking Heero Yuy.. but Winner seems like someone you can torment and frighten more, perhaps him?"  
  
A small child walked out carring a large stuffed rag doll. "I want to meet Quatre, I could finally have a partner in my Tea times. You will leave him to me."  
  
Kitty flentched and turned back to her energy formula. "Roger."  
  
Destiny had showered, and changed in to her working overalls when a moan emitted from her spoil of war. She walked back and leaned on the door, the deep crimson half shirt poked it's self out. "Feeling any better? Or would you like something so you don't feel the stitches?"  
  
She walked over kicking off her boots then leaned over the pilot, the tip of her braid tickling his nose. "Good morning Death. How are you? Would you like some souls this morning? Or would you rather a trip to wonderland?"  
  
She giggled when he looked lost.  
  
Duo glared at the shadow that sauntered over, he bit his tounge when she asked what he wanted then he smirked. "How about my gundam and a leave of absence from your games? That would be a nice breakfast."  
  
The girl smiled. "Your name first, then the games will come to a stop, and I will take you to your gundam. You can have a sandwich too, if you would like. Know this; We are not your enemies. Oz and the Earth's Sphere Alliance are your enemy's."  
  
Desi looked cold, like an ice queen in her doman. She dropped a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt down on him. "we dont wear shoes inside the base, rules of Bon Bon, our chinese pilot. She calls it sacralidge and goes on a pounceing bendge. It wouldnt be so good if your ass didnt hit the floor. You might rip the suitures, and I dont like sewing up a patient more then once."  
  
She walked towards a closet door and waited. "Dress sir, and give me your name, then I shall take you to meet the Cheishire cat, the Red Queen, The Mad Hatter, and the March Hair. To wonderland we go."  
  
Duo looked at the girl like she had lost her bloody mind. He sat up then flentched. Pain corsed through him like poisen in his vains. "Ow."  
  
"The name's Maxwell, Duo Maxwell. But you can call me The god of Death." He smirked at the Scythe on the shirt then pulled in on carefully over his head. "I could use a good washing, My hair is sticky with blood."  
  
Desi laughed. "Later, Mr.Death, now we see to DeathScythes' upgrades."  
  
She watched as he pulled the jeans on carefully. Then she took his arms and guided him down a looong dark corador. The stopped at a large steel door, with a bleeding heart on it. "Welcome to Wonderland Alice."  
  
She laughed and a smaller door opened under neith the key hole of the larger door. She guided him to a chair with wheels She wheeled him over to where the other girls were working. "Okay crew file in. Time to Meet death."  
  
The girls assembled all wearing a different color of overalls. Desi motioned to the child wearing the red overalls. "This is the Red Queen, affectionately known as Rena."  
  
She pointed to the girl with cat ears and a tail and a deep purple pair of overalls.. "This is The Cheisire Cat. Aka Kitty. Watch her she's evil."  
  
She pointed to the girl wearing the emerald green overalls. "This is our March Hair, Sd. check your door for c4 before you open it at night."  
  
She motioned to the girl with large pigtials and wide eyes. She wore the pink overalls. "This our Mad Hatter, Bon Bon. Dont let the cute chinese exterior fool you she's wicked with a pair of guns or a blade."  
  
"I am The white rabbit. Destiny, or goddess of death, Your equil. We are the moible suit team, unknown as The Gundam Dolls. My suit was the original of the gundam you know as Sandrock. Kitties was Deathscythe, Bon Bons was Shienlong, Sd's was hevey arms, and Rena's was Wing Zero."  
  
The child walked forword. "Great Desi, now if he does not join we must silence him."  
  
Duo staired at the girls... originals? "Wait if you five where the originals where did our suits come from?"  
  
Desi sat next to him and smiled at him. "I told you he would understand."  
  
Kitty scoffted. "He doesnt know the whole tail yet Desi, conintue the story."  
  
She nodded and continued on," The Scientists first created us, we are no older then you or more highly trained, Our suits are just a little more powerful. When the moldings were made the Barton Foundation thought these suits would not hold their own agianst the larger, slower, and ultamitly more weak mobile suits. So the Doctor gave us our suits and we have been waiting for the perfect time to intervien. We had originally plained to stop Operation Metetor, but you boys did that yourself. Now that you are on the loosing side we decided its time we stopped Oz. I hope you dont find us arrogent, it's just we've been working hard to get this place up and running. And in a place where no one would think to look. The very lake near the headquarters of Oz it's self. There is no way they could find us, if they did they would die trying to get past the security system Kitty built."  
  
Desi sighed. "Anything else you can think of kitty? I dont think he needs to know about our pasts. Since we dont know about his or the other pilots."  
  
Kittie smirked. "Just on thing."  
  
She stalked up to Duo, a hand on each side of his chair, eyes red with the devil's flames. "Boxer's or briefs?"  
  
Duo's eye twitched, "Boxers.."  
  
Desi jumped." Wooo Haaa! I guess right, fork it up ladies."  
  
Desi laughed with glee when severl thousand dollers was tossed her way she grined, counted it out, and handed half to Duo. "Thank you, this is your half. It's twice the amount you would have gotten if you had chosen to stay and be a part of our little opperation, call it... a perk."  
  
She smiled. "Anything you have to say my Queen?"  
  
The child shook her head. "Baith him, and feed him, then let him sleep, and I do mean sleep little rabitt or you will regret it."  
  
Desi flinched and nodded. "Common Duo, Lets get you a bath, and some clean boxers, then some food."  
  
She wheeled his chair out the over sized dungeon door, and down the darkened coradors. "Desi?" Duo ventured.  
  
"Hmm?" she answered, most of her attentions were focased on not crashing him into walls. "Why are you after the pilots?"  
  
She smiled. "We are not after you. We want to inhance your gundams, increase the speed, strength, and mobility of them. You five will also be going to have a very extensive physical examinations."  
  
Duo was silent for a moment. "Why are you helping us?"  
  
Desi stopped wheeling him and opened a door, it led into a very large bedroom suit. As she walked back to wheel Duo in, he noticed that his name was on the door. Death. He smiled. "Why not OZ?"  
  
Desi laughed. "You five are the only ones really worried about the out come of this war. You five are the only ones concerened for the people in the war. So we fight with you, because.... Because no little girl should have to hear that her father died in battle, or that her mother was murdered because she tended to the wounds of everyone on the battle feild, enemy's alike."  
  
She sighed. "Because the colonies are merely an extension of the earth's people, why should they fight?"  
  
She wheeled him into a large bath room. "I'll leave you to it and make you some dinner, anything you would like specificly?"  
  
Duo smiled at her. "Your hiding your humanity, but it peaks out with your passions for peace. Quatre would love to meet you." He laughed. "It's been a long time since I've had a good cheese burger and fries, can you handle that one?"  
  
Desi snorted. "I dont do the cooking around here.. unless it's cookies or pizza. Kittie will make you up any thing you want. I'll let her know. Take a long hot bath and let your muscles relax, your on the winning side now." 


End file.
